1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a depth estimation apparatus and depth estimation method capable of providing depth information for converting a two dimensional (2D) monocular video into a stereoscopic video (hereinafter, ‘3D video’) when depth information is not provided, and more particularly, and a depth establishment apparatus being a 3D video conversion apparatus and a depth establishment method being a 3D video conversion method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the dramatic increase of interest in 3D video, various research and study of 3D video has been conducted.
In general, it is known that a human experiences a 3D effect mostly due to the perceived binocular disparity between both eyes. Accordingly, 3D video may be realized using such a human perception. As an example, to display an object in 3D video, corresponding simultaneously displayed images are respectfully viewed by each of the right and left eyes, thereby enabling a viewer to experience the object as being in 3D. Consequently, 3D video may be realized through the manufacture of binocular video, i.e., video having separate left and right images, and displaying the binocular video.